


Heightened Emotions

by Darkonesroses



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon), Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chases, Dorks in Love, Episode Related, F/M, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Kissing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkonesroses/pseuds/Darkonesroses
Summary: And then it happened.A misplaced foot, a root of a tree that stuck out just too far.He was surprised he didn’t pass out immediately when he hit the ground.Drakken spat out dirt and coughed as he started pushing himself up onto his elbows. He’d momentarily forgotten about Shego until he realized that his shadow on the ground was illuminated by a green glow right behind him.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn’t tell what was pounding more, his feet on the ground as he ran for his life, or his heart in his chest. It felt like thunder in his ears. He had to have been running for at least two hours; adrenaline was a hell of a drug, but he feared that even that was draining. He couldn’t keep this up forever, and he hoped, he prayed, that Shego’s adrenaline would be draining as well. He was honestly surprised she was still able to fire her plasma bolts at him after all this time. Usually she was able to blast for an hour, maybe an hour and a half...but never two. It exhausted her, and he knew she was cranky when she was exhausted. He’d hoped she would have passed out by now, but another bolt that barely missed him smothered that hope.

“DRAKKEEEENNNNN!!!” her voice bounced off the trees around them. The level of rage in her voice still made him tremble. When the hell was this moodulator going to wear off?! The device was too powerful, blocking all ability to communicate rationally. The promises he’d made, the apologies he shouted over his shoulder...were useless. Her rage was still at the highest level. Wasn’t she tired?? He could barely breathe anymore. His eyesight was fuzzy both from fatigue and from the darkness of the night. 

And then it happened. 

A misplaced foot, a root of a tree that stuck out just too far.

He was surprised he didn’t pass out immediately when he hit the ground. 

Drakken spat out dirt and coughed as he started pushing himself up onto his elbows. He’d momentarily forgotten about Shego until he realized that his shadow on the ground was illuminated by a green glow right behind him. He gasped and turned with wide eyes to look up at his side-kick standing above him, her fists clenched and burning with green flames. Her eyes held a fury that he’d never seen before. They practically glowed (or was that her powers?) and it shook him to his core. One of her hands extinguished, and he wasn’t fast enough to scramble away as she grabbed his lab coat front and hauled him up to where he was a mere inch away from her face. Her other hand was still ablaze, and she held it high above her head, prepared to swing down her fury and rage down upon him. 

“Sh-Shego…” his voice was trembling and he couldn’t even hide it. Was this how he died? By the hands of his best friend? The hands that had held his in joy and in…well, not love, but maybe lust, only a few hours ago? He barely recognized her anymore, so different from her usual self; she could be sarcastic and cold, but still smiled at him as he rambled on about his next plan. She had been the polar opposite today. She’d been…happy. She’d listened to him, had wanted to spend time with him. True it had been influenced by the moodulator, but… But he’d fed into the idea that she’d actually cared about him. Liked him… Lov—

His heart was in his ears, in his throat, in his stomach. It couldn’t end like this. There had to be a piece of her, the real her, somewhere in there. She had to be reachable. 

“Shego, please…” he managed. It sounded like a whisper; he wasn’t strong enough to talk. “I’m sorry… I’ll-I’ll make it up to you, I promise, I’ll do anything…”

“You had your chance,” Shego growled, her teeth clenched and her eyes seeming to glow even brighter. 

“Sh-Shego… Please…” Had he been crying all this time? When had he started? There were huge wet tears streaming down his face. His eyes were blurry and he tried blinking them away. There had to be something he could do, anything...so she didn’t bring down the fires of hell itself down upon him. He looked at her face. They were so close, he could feel her breath on his skin. And then, praying it would work, praying it would at least stop her….

He kissed her.

She froze, and her breath caught. He figured since she wasn’t smiting him, it was a good sign, and he continued to lean into the kiss. Throughout the whole day she’d kissed him, but he hadn’t kissed her. And he could only pray it was enough of a distraction. His hand, shaking from exhaustion, reached up to her neck, cradling her and pulling her close as if in a lover’s kiss. But his fingers were searching for something else. A little metal disk stuck out from her neck, and with one movement Drakken yanked the little device off her. There was a startling electric buzzing and Shego ripped away from the kiss with a yell. She fell back on her rump, her flames extinguishing. With the last of his strength Drakken threw the little device as far away as he could before he collapsed, sinking onto his knees with his hands bracing him from completely falling over into the dirt. He was panting, finally able to catch his breath, though he was still crying. His whole body ached and he found he was trembling. He wanted the earth to open and swallow him whole. Shego grunted, and he looked up at her.

She seemed like she was gaining her reason back. Her eyes had stopped glowing. She was rubbing her head as she sat up. He could only imagine the physical toil the moodulator must have put her through. Not to mention she’d over exerted herself with her plasma blasts. 

Clarity finally reached her eyes as she looked up and blinked, her eyes meeting his in the moonlight. 

“D-… Drakken?” she asked, her mind still seeming to be swimming. He swallowed thickly, hoping that the moodulator hadn’t left residual anger in her… 

“Shego…how do you feel?” he asked tentatively.

“Ugh…like I got hit by a truck,” she said, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. “Wh-… What happened?”

“You… You don’t remember?” he asked, his eyes widening. Had she forgotten everything? Could he pretend it hadn’t happened at all? 

“It’s… It’s fuzzy,” she said, shaking her head to clear it. Her eyes snapped back up to his and she grew a little angry again. “You didn’t put me under mind control again, did you? Because I swear to god if you—”

“NO!” Drakken held his hands up in innocence. “Never, never again, I promised!”

He watched as she calmed down again. He hoped she knew it was true. After all, the last time she’d been able to remember everything that happened. She sighed and her eyes darted back and forth blindly. He wondered what images she may be remembering.

“Did we…go to the park?” she asked. His throat felt tight. The park, and that dumb little photo booth she’d practically shoved him into… He still had the pictures tucked into his coat pocket… “And there were…milkshakes in a restaurant?”

“I…well…yes,” he managed. Her eyes widened as she seemed to realize something and looked up at him. 

“You… I… We went on a date?” She asked. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…

“I-I…um…” He couldn’t even think of anything to say. He couldn’t predict how she would react. “I’m sorry…” 

She seemed to pause, like she hadn’t been expecting an apology. What else could he do? Her hand went to the spot on her neck where the device had been. He wondered if there would be a scar. The device had basically electrocuted her. 

“Are you alright? You- you over exerted your plasma, you must be tired…” 

Just focus on her needs, they wouldn’t have to talk about this ever again, it was… It was a scientific fluke, basically an experiment gone wrong. He could bury these feelings deep down, never have to acknowledge them again, knowing she must be horrified by her actions under the tech. He wasn’t even interested in studying it anymore, not when he knew the effects. 

She stared at him, blinking the fog from her eyes. She was remembering everything, he could tell. He wondered if she would leave again, on one of her “vacations.” He couldn’t blame her; he’d encouraged her lustful behavior the whole time. It must make him look like some sort of desperate lunatic. She didn’t actually want him. Why would she? He was sitting in the middle of a forest crying like a child. He must look so pathetic to her… 

“...Yeah… Yeah, I’m tired,” she said finally, and he felt like he could breathe again. 

Good, she was letting it go, probably trying to forget everything that had happened. He swallowed again and tried to stand, but he was still shaking so much. 

“...You’re tired too,” she said. “I… I chased you… I was so angry at you, but you hadn’t even done anything wrong…” He met her eyes, and she… She had tears filling hers. They were big, full of fear and worry. She was…worried about him? He didn’t think he’d ever seen her cry before the moodulator had been attached to her. Was this a side effect, were her emotions heightened now? How long would that last? He was too focused on his questions to realize she’d moved closer. 

“...I’m so sorry, Drakken,” she said, her voice breaking. His eyes widened and his breath caught. He hadn’t expected her to apologize. He’d always had a nagging feeling that she liked hurting him, whether physically or emotionally given her attitude towards him. 

“W-Well… No real harm done,” he said, trying to kindly brush her off. He wanted to get back to the lair and sleep, pretend the whole thing was a bad dream. Or maybe a good dream, up until the last part. He… He had enjoyed playing pretend after a while. He’d enjoyed her happily listening to him, her little compliments, her smiling at him… He’d been able to pretend that someone other than his mother had wanted him around, had cared for him. He could pretend that Shego had actually liked him back…

She stared up at him, tears still present in her eyes. “But you… You weren’t supposed to be afraid of me, you were the one person that wasn’t supposed to be…” she said, her voice barely a whisper. That made him pause. Did that mean she actually cared for him? Or was this just...side effects of the device? He couldn’t tell, but he hoped it was the former as he looked into her eyes, no longer glowing with rage but with the moonlight. Why was his heart still pounding? 

He swallowed thickly and tried to think of words. “It… It’ll be ok, Shego,” he said. “We’ll, ah… We’ll go back to the lair, I’ll make dinner like I promised, and we can forget this whole thing.”

She gave a soft watery smile as she looked at him, but she didn’t move to get up. “...You’re too good to me, Doc,” she said, and without much warning, she pushed closer to him and kissed him. 

His eyes widened. This… This was a real kiss. It was soft and…almost loving. For a few moments he kissed her back before the nagging voice in the back of his brain caused him to pull away.

“Sh-...Shego, you… You’re probably having, um, emotional side effects from the moodulator,” he said quietly, looking anywhere but at her. “I think…we should just head home.”

She looked…disappointed? Or was that just because it was dark? He heard her clear her throat and saw her nod.

“...Right,” she said. She managed to stand and step back, and Drakken felt like he could breathe again. He was still shaking, but he forced himself to his feet, wincing at his already aching muscles. He was going to hate life in the morning. More than usual anyway. He sighed deeply, rubbed his face, and then realized something.

“....We left the hover car back in town.”

The end.


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence was usually a good thing. Silence helped him think. It was calm and quiet so he could destroy it with his nattering and muttering and the clanking of whatever invention he'd been currently working on. Silence was a cool, comforting feeling. 
> 
> But never was it heavier, or more uncomfortable, than walking through it alongside Shego after the events of that day. 

Silence was usually a good thing. Silence helped him think. It was calm and quiet so he could destroy it with his nattering and muttering and the clanking of whatever invention he'd been currently working on. Silence was a cool, comforting feeling. 

But never was it heavier, or more uncomfortable, than walking through it alongside Shego after the events of that day. 

What could he possibly say to her? That he was sorry for encouraging her behavior? Sorry for making her upset for the times she’d been uncontrollably sad? Or maybe try to lighten the mood with a joke...but nothing was coming to mind. It didn’t feel like the time to joke anyway; he wasn’t completely tone deaf. 

He kept glancing at her as she walked beside him, closer than she usually would. What was going on in her head? He wondered what tomorrow morning would be like. Maybe she’d stay in bed all day. He would be slightly disappointed… He wanted to see and study the effects of this moodulator. But Shego held more priority over studying tech….

...How crazy was that? That she came first before any of his experiments…. 

He heard her sigh and he looked over at her. She had thrown her head back in what looked like frustration. He noted how her skin looked in the moonlight between the trees. 

“Okay, I can’t take this silence anymore, Doc,” she said, closing her eyes. “You’re good at ranting to yourself, so do that. This silence is killing me.”

He swallowed thickly. Exactly what he didn’t want to hear. He took a moment to try to come up with something, before he ultimately shook his head and sighed.

“...I can’t think of anything,” he said quietly. “The latest evil plan has been busted by that darn teenager, it’ll take me awhile to come up with another one…”

She sighed again. “We can’t just walk in silence, so come up with something.”

She sounded annoyed. The last thing he wanted was for her to go into another rage, especially since she was so exhausted. He tried to think of something, anything, to talk about, and then a thought struck him. She wouldn’t like it, but he wouldn’t be able to let it go if he didn’t ask.

“....Earlier, you said that… That I wasn’t supposed to be afraid of you,” he said quietly. “...What did you mean by that?”

Silence again. He was really starting to hate silence.

“...Come up with something else,” she said. Her voice was tight and strained. This was a bad move, but he knew this would keep him up at night if he didn’t get an answer. 

“I… I really must insist on this, Shego,” he said. “I won’t bring up today ever again, but… But I want to know what you meant.”

“I meant what I said,” she said, almost snapping at him. “Stop trying to analyse me, doc.”

“But I just… Nhegh,” he ground his teeth for a moment. “Why wouldn’t you want me to be scared of you? You’re a scary woman, Shego. You-You’re powerful and strong. I thought you liked it when you got to terrorize people.”

“You’re not most people!” she snapped, looking at him with sharp eyes. Did… Did she have tears in her eyes again? He kept his mouth shut. He’d gone too far. She’d leave his company for good now… She sighed and looked back up at the sky through the branches of the trees. “...You remember when you met my brothers? And how I told you how we got our powers?”

He slowly nodded. “Some sort of rainbow comet, yes…” 

She nodded and closed her eyes. “...After it hit, I remember waking up in the crater with my brothers. We were all coming to, and they turned to look at me. I was… I was burning. I was burning with bright green flames all over my body, covered in scars and all the hair had been burned away… They were all so scared of me. I looked like a monster. I saw how scared they were of me, which made me emotional, and in turn…the flames got worse, fueled by my fear. Which only made them more scared… 

“...When Global Justice took over and kept us apart to heal and gain control of my powers, no one wanted to help me. They were all so scared of the fires, and it made me angry that they didn’t want to deal with me… Which only made me flare up,” she continued. Her voice was still tight. She was struggling to get through the memory. It made him wish he could hold her hand… “...Every villain or criminal we ever fought, I could see the fear in their eyes when they saw my fire… I hate it. I hate being looked at like I’m a monster. I’m evil, sure, and I always will be, but I’m tired of being a freak of nature… And then I met you.

“When we met, and I showed you my powers, you weren’t scared.” Her voice dropped, and so did the tension in her shoulders. “You were…amazed. You said my powers were fascinating and… You were excited to work with me.” A light smile danced across her lips. “...You were the only one I’d ever met who wasn’t scared, and I…I wanted to keep it that way…” She unfolded her arms and looked down at her hands. “...And then today happened…”

He let out a long, slow breath. What could he possibly say? It was true, he had loved seeing her powers at work when they’d first met. He still did. He found the chemistry of her plasma beautifully intriguing. She was fascinating and powerful and dangerous, and he had never once thought he was in real danger when it came to her powers. Even when she threatened him or sometimes hurt him before, he never feared that she would cause him real harm or kill him. The moodulator had changed things… Or had it really? Yes, in the moment of her rage, he’d been scared. But that was over now, and it was clear she didn’t want to do something like that to him ever again. Unless he deserved it. He wanted to say something, but a loud boom interrupted his thoughts. 

They both looked up to see the main road. The forest had finally cleared, and they were now on the outskirts of Middleton. Fireworks were going off for the parade-thingy they’d been going to crash. They both stopped and watched the fireworks for a few moments.

Drakken looked over at her. Her eyes were now glowing with the bright colors from the fireworks, but she still looked…not herself. After a bit, he slowly reached over and took one of her still open hands. She looked at him surprised, but he’d turned his attention back to the firework display.

“...Fireworks are pretty dangerous,” he said. “They can be scary, and powerful, and terrible if they’re in the wrong hands… But they’re also beautiful.”

He heard her give a small gasp, and there was a long pause. He’d probably screwed that up and said the wrong thing. She’d think him stupid, or that he’d crossed the line. 

Her hand squeezed his. 

And they watched the fireworks instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short continuation of Heightened Emotions, an idea got into my head and wouldn't let it go lol. Thanks again to Bcbdrums for editing and being my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys, this is my first ever drakgo fic and i am SO NERVOUS, please be gentle with me. Major thanks to [bcbdrums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums) who proofread and edited and supported me through all of it. much love, friend.


End file.
